The strange events of Luna lovegood
by Annaluna9901
Summary: This is set just after season 1 (I know, I wrote it ages ago) when everyone involved in the events at Hawkins 8 weeks prior are once again surrounded by corrupt government officials to find a certain test subject. the one to save them is exactly who they thought died those few months ago. only this time, she remembers exactly who she is and what she is capable of.
1. Chapter 1 - back from the dead

**Ok, so I wrote this literally just after season 1 was released so that's why there's no reference to characters in season 2 or 3, I just found it again and thought I might as well post it after some touch-ups. El in this story, by the way, is a combination of Eleven, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, and Newt Scamander. since I wanted to incorporate all of these elements into her so the Hawkins crew get a proper view of the amazing wizarding world. I have a good phew chapters already and I'm thinking of ideas to keep them coming and mix the stranger things world with the wizarding one more smoothly so, yeah. Enjoy!**

Once again Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan and Nancy were in the school gym late at night with the added exception of will this time. They were all tied up however this time each being intimidated and questioned by those they knew as the "bad men" whose patience was wearing thin after the events leading to a serious lack of employees and no excuse as to how it happened since nobody would believe them if they say a monster from another dimension killed by a little girl with superpowers killed them all. "There are only so many times I will repeat these questions even to you little twerps before I lose my temper, we have reason to believe you know of the whereabouts of experiment numbered 11"

Hearing the people who kept el captive for probably her whole life refer to her as there experiment, like a lab rat made mikes blood boil " dammit she isn't an experiment she's a person you bastard! And she's dead now anyway turned into dust along with that thing and it's all your fault!" He screamed finally letting his built-up rage to escape and accept that she is gone after 8 whole weeks of sneaking out at night and searching for her wherever he could, bringing his new headset with him in case she could communicate to him through the frequencies. Dustin started to cry listening to mike talk about el like this and Lucas lowered his head so nobody could see his face, will not really knowing her only felt pity for the young girl and responsible for her current state since she helped to bring him back.

The man interrogating them grunted in annoyance stomping towards mike while hopper tried to hide mike behind himself. As he was about to pry him away the doors swung open with another load of armed men surrounding an official-looking woman "there will be no need for that Arthur they are not here to be interrogated." Said the woman casually walking towards them, the man now presumably called Arthur span around in shock "ma'am!? W,what a pleasant surprise to see you here! Uh, how, how can we help you?" The once towering presence reduced to a stuttering fool. " these people truly know nothing of her whereabouts or how to get her as much as we do. Well, the chief over there seems to at least believe she is alive constantly leaving food in a box for her in the woods." To this, the group looked at him in surprise and the children with hurt expressions that he would keep such information from them but did not say anything "no, they are here as bait." She said with an almost genuine looking smile towards the small group "w,w,what for? Is, is there another Demogorgon?!" Shouted Dustin towards the woman who looked on confused for a moment then realizing what the name Demogorgon was referring to, she continued "no, something much easier to find would have been more useful as bate for that monster such as a sheep or a cow. There are no more monsters to that level, so far.. what we know of" her uncertainty at that made will and Joyce's skin go pale. "You are here as bate for her, experiment 11"

this made everyone extremely shocked, she just confirmed that their friend who risked everything that they believed to be dead for months was alive "what?.. where is she?" Mike said as calm as he could registering this new information, hope building inside his stomach making him feel slightly sick. Hope began to spread to the other members of the group too. "She is still trapped in the upside down however her memories will have returned by now; you all won't have known this you see but despite eleven believing she was with us her entire life. She was only our experiment for just over a year." Everyone was wondering why this information was important and wanting her to continue " the reason why she believed this and couldn't really speak was because her memories were only one year old, isn't that amazing at one year she could understand most things and start to speak. After all, she is what we believe to be of a higher race." "Like a mutant?" Dustin chirped intrigued to learn about his friend's true identity as a superhero, the woman smiled behind hollow eyes "in a sense, however, we believe that these people all have the same abilities and that they live amongst us in secret. And that they may even have their own dimension where most of them reside similar to what you call the upside down. When we first found her, we couldn't gather any information on her, she appeared right in front of one of our agents who noticed how weak she looked and caught her as she fell. Then we took her to the lab and noticed her belongings which were not of this world." "You gotta be kidding me" whispered Jim hopper in disbelief of the situation

"Even her clothes were very strange. She had unusual looking trinkets in her pockets such as unique pocket watches that also told what the weather would be in the next hour, tiny vials of different coloured liquids lined across her belt which we tested and had powerful abilities when used but the components were made from elements and ingredients we have never seen before. Her suitcase was normal enough however what was even more interesting was a strangely carved stick she was carrying in its own little belt inside her coat. This reacts randomly and dangerously when we tried to carve it or open it up and showed a reading of immense power to our machines. Here are her old clothes and suitcases as proof, not like we need to prove anything but if you recognize something then... best to tell us" everyone stared at the items, many pocket-sized bits and bobs of unknown origins as well as the clothes, the suitcase, and the stick. Dustin looked between the scientists as if they were completely stupid "are you serious that you don't know what that stick is? What any of this means?" They all looked at Dustin then confused to which he looked even more insulted "um helloo! That's clearly a wand! A magic wand! And those are a bunch of magical items that she had on her, she's a wizard! Mike, your crush is a wizard! A real wizard! We are friends with a wizard!" He said so excitedly despite their current situation.

"possibly, the main problem is that now the drugs we gave her will have worn off and her memories and powers will have probably been recharged at this point. Which is why we have you. If she manages to come back and try anything, we will threaten to have you killed where you kneel. And she will have to explain exactly who and what she is. we will find more of this world and her people and use their strange technology to help us beat the Russians." She said with conviction, "so I suggest you get comfortable ladies and gents, because you're not going to be moving for a whi-" before she could finish the gym started to shake, the lights flickered then turned off and a portal appeared out of nowhere with eleven walking out of it looking daggers towards the woman. Her men instantly all pointed their guns at the little girl afraid for their lives giving her time to whisper "acio wand" and use it to make a force field around her friends "you should have properly planned this before you tried to fight something you have no idea about" El said with a satisfied smirk making her friends smile after the shock of actually seeing her causing Lucas and Dustin to scream and whoop while Joyce cried and laughed tears of joy to see the little girl who helped her so much again, mike stood there in awe, seeing the girl speak full sentences. Hell, just seeing her again made his heart flutter out of his chest and happy tears to form in his eyes as he whispered her name "el".

The woman obviously impressed by this display simply watches as the men begin to shoot at her to her friend's horror "no!" "Stop!" Screamed the kids but before they could reach her, she swished her wand and they stopped in mid-air frightening the men and awing her friends. With another forceful flick she sent them flying back to the recipients straight through their guns making them explode, as one man tried to charge her, she flicked her wand while shouting "petrificus totalus!" Making the man stiff and fall just in front of her, el turned towards the men "now, you could either continue to attack me or my friends and end up in much worse conditions than your colleague. Or you could all leave right now." To this threat with her eyes penetrating their very souls darting around to look at each one of them, they all considered this for a moment having a silent conversation between themselves when they all ran out if the door except for Arthur and the woman who watched them with astonishment "hey! Get back here right now! You're all getting fired for this!" Screamed a beat red, Arthur.

The woman now annoyed turned to eleven "alright then, so now we know your British judging by your accent. Who are you and where are you from?" Eleven looked at her with amusement "you were going to use my friends lives to force me to tell you that information but now that I've beaten you, you think I'll tell you for free?" The woman clearly dejected "this isn't over, you cannot protect your friends for long." Confident in her words, this made elevens face turn cold once again and look daggers at the woman who for once looked scared, as she should "trust me, I can. And if anything happens to them, I can take care of your little science project, it's not legal anyway, is it? I can tell everyone and have proof. You haven't seen a spec of the things I can do so I'll make you a deal. Leave me alone and my friends here or ill expose what you're doing to the world. Or I could just blow up all your labs and information after all power plants are.. delicate things, aren't they?" With each word she slowly got closer to the woman with her light voice but cold unforgiving eyes "and I haven't even told you what would happen if I bring my other friends so trust me, just leave us alone and nothing bad will happen" she ended the conversation mere inches away from her staring up into her eyes surrounded by shadow. The woman knowing every word she said was true nodded her head and agreed out of fear. She and Arthur then joined the soldiers and left the gymnasium.

The group looked at eleven in awe of how badass she just was, eleven turned to them now with a gentle smile and lifted her wand to break the force field, as she did so mike sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground crying and hugging her "el, el, I thought you died, I'm so sorry we didn't find you" he cried on her filthy dress that they stole from Nancy, not caring if he too got messy touching it. After the initial shock of being tackled to the ground, eleven chuckled with happiness and returned the hug full force "I missed you so much mike" after a phew more moments of hugging and crying Dustin came barrelling through pulling mike off of her which he didn't appreciate so he and Lucas could have a huge group huge too "eleven! It's so good to see you again! We missed you so much and we are so sorry we didn't find you!" Then they both looked at her as she was smiling and laughing at her two friends' antics "and oh my gosh you're a wizard! Like an actual wizard with a wand! And you're British!" The boys kept shouting so many questions being exited which made el laugh, but she was getting tired after exerting so much energy, Joyce being the motherly figure and also wanting to hug the little girl butted in "okay, okay kids. Look she's tired and she needs to clean up after being in that hell hole for so long. Boys grab her things over there and lets all get into hops van." Hopper agreed silently helping Joyce lead the girl out of the gym as the kids and Nancy and Jonathan helped them carry Els things to the van.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello, I'm Luna

As they all got to Joyce's house where she decided it was best for El to stay for the time being despite Mikes small complaints the young girl had a shower to clean up. The boys waited not so patiently looking at her things "okay this watch says its gonna rain iinnn.. 45 minutes time. So, keep an eye out for that!" Dustin said exited at these trinkets "what do you think this black rock is?" Said will braving touching some of her stuff finally caving in after being polite and not messing with her stuff for as long as possible. As el returned dressed in her cool wizard clothes with her potions on a thick belt over a thin dark purple leather coat that stopped at her hips on one end and just above her knee on the other. she also wore a fancy old fashioned white blouse with a high neck decorated with a black ribbon and dark skinny jeans with buckled boots. she cleared her throat making the boys jump "ah, uh! Lucas started it!" Shouted Dustin pointing to Lucas who hit his hand away "what? No! El it was him!" As they bickered el only smiled "guys its fine, I see why your curious, I'm still curious to see most of your inventions here so let's make a deal that I'll show you all of my gadgets and trinkets if you show me yours" to this they all loosened up glad their friend was so nice.

Only then did will notice "wait, wasn't your hair like. Really short?" He said pointing to her head where the boys now also noticed a full head of hair just passed her shoulders had grown, it was loosely curly it seemed and she had a long side parting that was pink at the end as was the rest of her hair. The boys looked at her with wide eyes at how much more of a girl she looked now, especially mike who like the unique look. El nodded "yes, but it was easy enough to use a hair growing charm and one that dyed the ends to how I like them. I just feel more like myself looking like this." She said in her sweet light voice "by the way if you want you can now call me by my real name." She said making everyone jump in realization, Nancy was the first to note on it "oh yeah, your memories are back now so you know who you are." El nodded towards her with a smile "I suppose I should reintroduce myself; my name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said with a little bow in her posh English accent "oh, well okay then Luna. That will be a bit of a change, but we will get used to it." Said Lucas, mike chimed in "hey can't we still call you el for short? But more like the letter L for Luna?" This made Luna smile at the memory of him giving her a nickname which in turn made mike blush and be unable to stop the smirk growing on his face which was clear to everyone in the room who just smirked at him especially his friends who made kissing noises except will being the polite one, but he still couldn't help the giggle that came along with it. As he whispered for his friends to shut up to Luna being oblivious, her stomach rumbled sending Joyce into mother mode once again

"Oh honey you're probably starving, aren't you? I'll make you something." She said walking to the kitchen, Luna following excitedly "do you have those eggo things?" She said so excitedly making everyone behind her laugh at how this magical being is so obsessed with those little waffles, Joyce giggled "sure honey, you're probably starving so you can have the whole box if you want" she said as a joke but Luna just looked excited with wide eyes drooling, this once again sent Jonathan, Nancy, will and mike into a fit of laughter as the other two either rolled their heads at her or made jokes on how she is a bottomless pit for eggos erupting even more laughter from the group. As Luna had her plate stacked high of the waffles, she proved them right as she ate them greedily hardly stopping to breath making the rest of them unable to breathe just watching this tiny thing shove huge amounts of food in her mouth and eat it with ease like a cartoon character. It only took her about 5 minutes and as everyone around her was teary-eyed she only just noticed looking at them suddenly worried "what?" She asked hardly understandable through her hamster-like cheeks filled with waffles and wiped cream. This caused hopper of all people to be the first to let out a rather high pitched hearty laugh and wipe the tears from his eyes, Dustin just kept smacking his head on the table as Lucas patted his friends back while holding his head in his hands, mike sat next to her and was just giggling at the expression on her face before explaining it to her as best he could with the amount of words he could speak. Will was on her other side and watched her with amusement too not able to wait to get to know this girl. After this laughing session was over everyone was exhausted so collapsed asleep where they were, luckily for them all the kids were having a sleepover at the byers house even Nancy to help keep them in check. Finally, after so long, everything felt okay again and everyone was happy.

That night however despite having such a nice evening will still woke up with one of his nightmares he gets every night after returning from the upside down, he was sweating and breathing heavily looking around him to see where he was, once he recognized it he noticed Luna looking at him and was startled for a second "oh Luna, hey" he said trying to hide his previous panic, she looked at him with sympathy however "you get nightmares too don't you?" She then said suddenly still quite so not to wake anyone, will then realized that she would know what its like, heck, even more than him. She spent months trapped there, the thought of it is awful enough especially that this sweet little girl had to go through it, his heart went out to her "I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long, it was awful enough for me and I was only there for a week." "A week is still a very long time, besides you had a monster chasing you and no magic to stop it, I can't imagine that fear" she said with genuinely upset eyes as she held his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb "but you don't have to worry about it anymore, Its gone and so are the bad men, and if anything else tries to hurt you I will stop it. Because we are friends now." She says with a gentle smile making wills heart throb and his eyes prick with tears to have someone understand what happened and be so believable in reassuring ring him "I never did say thank you did I, for basically saving my life. So for that and for what you just said.. thank you, Luna, truly from the bottom of my heart. Your the best person I've ever met, except for my mom and brother of course" he said making them both giggle a little, Luna made a sort of realization face before saying "hey if this helps I have a potion that helps reduce nightmares if you want some? I used to get them before too so I always carried some and it really does work and helps you feel refreshed the next day." Not wanting to be rude and refuse her offer he simply nodded with a small smile "yes please" with that confirmation luna gently lifted her wand and whispered "wingadium leviosa" to her belt making it fly and drop over to them causing will to watch in awe and amazement, gently laughing so not to wake his friends up "ill never get used to that." He said making luna laugh this time, she then proceeded to take out a purple vile and smell and test it before giving it to will "just making sure it's still okay" she said, will took a single gulp of the almost syrupy liquid that was rather sweet like milk with honey. He then gave it back to her as she put her head back down to go to sleep, will did the same "goodnight will" she whispered "goodnight luna" will whispered back before they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with no nightmares and both forgetting that they were holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3 - Into the case

The next morning mike woke up slightly groggy at falling asleep at the kitchen table and waking up with a bad neck, he was especially grumpy to notice that eleve- luna was turned to the opposite side of him towards will, the one time to see her face when waking up he thought then sighed as he got up remembering how happy he was though now, eleven was back and had a real name and could talk like them so could soon probably go to school with them or something! And she could live with him in his basement. There was so much to do so he went to wake her up only then noticing eleven holding wills hand, a pang of jealousy racketed through his body then as he wondered why she was holding his hand after not knowing him for very long, Mike decided, however, that he's probably misunderstood something and not wanting to be even more in a bad mood decides to ask will about it when he wakes up, slowly everyone rises from their slumber, it seems like hopper left during the night as he isn't there and everyone has blankets covering them. Will was the first to wake between him and L. As he did he scratched his eyelids to get rid of the sleep noticing he felt so refreshed after sleeping on the dining table of all places, he then noticed the placement of his other hand within the sleeping lunas so with a little smile he gently nudged her to wake her up "Luna, time to wake up bud" to this she groaned and tried to roll over causing her to fall off her chair and pull will on top of her, this sent them both wide awake as Luna looked around her wondering what was going on realizing it started to chuckle with will "um, do you mind sitting on me, your rather heavy" she said wriggling round to see will who laughed again "sorry sorry" then got up carefully to be greeted with a stone-faced mike who quickly went to help luna up "hey you okay there L?" He said getting close to her kneeling down and lifting her back up "yes, thank you mike" she said with a thankful smile that brightened mikes spirits completely. Joyce who was now in the kitchen with Jonathan and Nancy making breakfast called everyone in "booys! Oh, and girl! Breakfast is ready!" Lucas and dustin ran to the door and luna chirped up "ooh! Eggos!"

As she ran to the door leaving will giggling at her remembering last night he slowly walked to the door when mike stopped him "hey, will. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Wondering what got mike looking rather sullen he nervously agreed "sure whats up mike?" "Nothing's really up, I was just wondering why you were holding Ls hand while you two were sleeping?" Noticing mikes jealousy will understood what was happening here, he thought that will liked L in that special way, which he didn't! Or at least he didn't think he did, it was a strange and new strong feeling towards her, but kinda like what he has for his mom and brother, a need to protect her and care for her. "Oh, she noticed I had a nightmare of the upside down last night so comforted me. It really helped what she said since she has been there too you know, she even gave me a potion to help me sleep without nightmares and it worked! I feel great despite sleeping on the damn table." He said smiling but then noticing that, despite L acting kind was in her nature will could still sense tension from jealousy so he sighed "look I know what your thinking and no I don't like L in that way, at least I'm pretty sure. and she doesn't like me in that way, she was just being nice, it felt like I was being mothered to be honest. I do have a strong feeling towards her though but, I think its more of like a sister in that I just want to protect her and keep her happy. I know you like her and she likes you so I would never get between you two." Hearing this was like closer to mike which was silly really, he smiled and walked to the kitchen with will saying "thanks will"

After finishing breakfast the boys where once again swarming L and took her to wills fort, the whole way through breakfast though she was being amazed at the cereal and how it was in a box and the different machines saying how muggles were so handy and clever for doing this stuff without magic "what's a muggle?" Asked Jonathan "oh, its the wizard's word of non magic users such as yourselves." Once inside the fort, she took out some of her trinkets to show the boys after they begged her too. "Okay so we will start with this" she takes out a strange metal stick with a ball on the end and a lever "oh yeah I saw that, looked really weird and technical" said Lucas "this is what is known as a deluminator, it can take light from a nearby source or give light to a lamp or even candle if you have stored enough, for example" she then flicked the switch opening the lid and the lamp they used to light the den was sucked out and entered the ball which she instantly closed once it was inside, we all leaned in closer awing in amazement " awesome" Dustin whispered his lisp coming through, she then proceeded to open it again and the light returned to the lamp. The boys looked back at her satisfied "that's so frickin cool! Can I try?!" Mike asked, L only smiled and passed it to him where he repeated what she did causing him to let out a high pitched girly scream to his friend's amusement "I think mike is your biggest fan luna" said Dustin sarcastically. This made everyone laugh, the noise died down however as she removed the next item from her never-ending pockets "hey that's the black rock I saw yesterday!" Said will pointing to it as L held it up for them to see "this is Peruvian instant darkness powder, very handy if you need to make a quick getaway. Just drop it where you stand and it will make the whole room go pitch black no matter the size, if used outdoors, however, it will span to about 20 feet in all directions so you can run away from any danger. Best not to show you this one." She said putting it back in her pocket while the boys continued to ooh and ahh learning that magic is real and magical goods are too "there is something I'm forgetting about though, something important" Luna says scrunching her face trying to rack her head around it and leaning back into the pillows behind her. After a moment her face turned to one of shock and horror "OH NO!"

She shouted scaring the boys as she ran out of the hut and back to the house, the boys looked at each other in panic before bolting off after her "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" said Dustin worrying "Luna what's wrong?!" Shouted mike worried as they caught up to her hauling her luggage bag out "I really need to check on something and see if my feeding charms worked and reproduction charms did too to keep the food supplies replenished for my little poppets" none of this making sense to the other guys as she pulled a hidden leaver under one of the buckles of the luggage, they noticed that what once held clothes and documents was now like a bottomless pit with stairs, they were even more surprised to watch her start climbing into her suitcase it took the boys a moment to do anything just watching the hole with wide eyes and wider mouths until her hand popped back up signaling for them to come inside too "would you mind coming in too? I could use the help" after slowly looking at each other mike was the first to go down followed by will then Lucas then Dustin. As they reached the bottom they were inside of a little wooden hut with their mouths wide open looking around and spotting luna checking the ingredients on the many shelves as some even levitated and prepared themselves. They all heard her sigh with relief "oh good, they should all be fine then, still best to do this work ourselves. Come on, I'm going to introduce you to some of the creatures of the magical world" she said to them with another gentle smile. "Wait, so you have been hiding magical creatures, in your suitcase!?" Shouted Dustin "I'm afraid I had too, you see I'm an advocate for endangered magical creatures that are used as prizes and hunted for rare materials. And since it's illegal to have them in your possession. I've been secretly keeping them here till I could find somewhere to release them. One of them is the reason I came here to America in the first place. Come along, he's the first one you will see." She said opening the door with a bucket in one hand full of meats. The boys all walk out in astonishment to see a giant golden eagle type creature in a large open space made to look like a desert, Luna walked up to it as the clouds receded apparently caused by the creature, she waited for it to land so she could stroke his head gently, the giant bird reciprocated her touch "hello frank, I've missed you too" she giggled as the bird pushed its head towards her, the boys slowly walked up to it "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" whispered Dustin in excitement "its like the giant eagles from the hobbit!" he scream whispered clearly very excited but too nervous to express it in case he scares the creature. "would you like to feed him, Dustin,?" Luna asked turning to face him, Dustin's face lit up as he moved next to her "just take this and throw it up as high as you can" Luna instructed, Dustin, did as he was bid and the bird flew up causing a huge gust of wind to muss their hair but nobody minded as they all made noises in amazement "I came here for him, to return him to the wilds of Arizona. when I collapsed and then was taken by the people at Hawkins energy" L disclosed to the boys "It was my summer trip to save these creatures and then return them to their natural habitats only if they were injured, sick or trafficked. I found Frank in chains in Egypt, I couldn't just leave him there." She said as walked about caring for the other smaller creatures in the room checking them to make sure they weren't ill or injured.

The boys kept noticing so many creatures then, giant looking dung beetles, pink owls, more than they could really fathom. As they followed Luna the rooms changed, they were suddenly in a cave type area as she checked all the creatures inside. The boys looked to see giant snakeheads peering back at them. Luna seemed to notice Lucas and will's fear at how stiff they got "its alright you two, Bob and Marlo are friendly they won't bite you.. that is as long as you don't try to pet them, or shout, or move too fast. Otherwise, they will probably eat you." Luna said honestly as she walked past with a checklist and quil following her. Will and Lucas like stiff boards slowly walking away from the creatures as Mike and Dustin snickered at them. They got to a little tree when Mike pointed out the branches were moving "Hey L? What's on this tree here?" As she turned around she noticed the tiny tree with the stick insect like creatures "ah, those are botruckles, they are used poorly by criminals as they are well known for being excellent lock pickers. This act sadly damages them and breaks their bones. So I'm saving any I can find." She tells mike as she gets closer to inspect them, they become excited to see her again "hello you, ill explain everything later. I'm sorry I've been gone so long." She said to the little sticks while caressing one of them, mike looked at her lovingly "you really are amazing you know? Doing all this for these creatures by yourself, I'm guessing putting yourself in danger to help save these little guys which will NOT be happening again, you're going to stay safe from now on." He said forcefully as a mother would, luna scoffed at this "good luck with that, danger seems to follow me wherever I go. Even in my school one of the safest places in the world I've nearly been killed what feels like hundreds of times. I've even been cornered by a 15 foot troll that was snuck into the girls lavatory" she says sighing from the memory as mike looked at her shocked and appalled that she got into so many dangerous situations, before he could say anything in response Will, Lucas and Dustin came up behind him "Woah really?! Did you fight it off?" Dustin asked intrigued like a little kid asking for fairy stories "yup, well. I levitated the club it was using to try and hit me and made it fall on his head. Luckily they are rather stupid creatures so it wasn't too difficult, but apparently most first years don't survive such experiences so I'm unlucky with always being in danger but lucky for getting out of it alive" she finishes. "So, you go to a school already?" Asked Lucas making the other boys realize, yes she must have a whole other life in this dimension of hers, mikes stomach suddenly turned with the possibility of him losing her again "wait so like a wizard school?" Asked will "yes, I go to Hogwarts, the worlds finest school for witchcraft and wizardry." She says realizing something herself "MERLINS BEARD!" She bursts out once again scaring the boys "I've been away from everyone for over a year! They probably think I'm dead or are still looking for me!" She says pacing starting to panic "I've missed a whole year of school too!" The other boys noticing her distress try to calm her down "hey it's okay L, how about we finish up in here then go back into the house and talk to my mom about what to do next and if you should go back to your home."

As will said the last part even he had a sinking feeling of missing her like the others but none more so than mike. The idea of losing her again caused him to involuntarily grab her hand and hold it tight. This caught luna off guard suddenly wondering if her closest friend was okay "mike?" She asked gently in a questioning tone, the others had left at this point wanting to help feed all the creatures so they can quickly go and tell Joyce what was happening. Mike looked at her with pain in his eyes as if she had already left "so, now that you remember who you are and where you're from. Are you going to go back?" He thought it best to ask her straight, he learned that its easier with L, even now he feels like she would understand the same caring way she always did rather than make fun of him. She looked at him with sad eyes then realizing what he meant before whispering her answer "I'm afraid so." This caused mikes breath to hitch suddenly getting caught with emotions, why did she have to go? After so long thinking she was dead, wanting her back so bad, and when she is here she will be leaving to yet another dimension. She noticed this and seemed upset too as she pulled him in for A hug which he was surprised about but quickly melted into not wanting to let her go anywhere. "But I think I have an idea, I am going to try and make sure it's not permanent. I will have to go to school for a phew more years so I could only come back during the holidays." The thought of her returning made him brighten his mood as he looked her in the eyes "so, you won't be gone forever?" He asked with hope, despite smiling she herself didn't look all that convinced " I will do everything in my power to make sure I can, we will have to sort some things out however which I will explain with Joyce. You can't get rid of me that easy wheeler" she chided making mike laugh now and let her go.


	4. Chapter 4 - Adoption

The group quickly helped feed all the creatures each learning of the new species, none daring to feed the huge scary ones except luna of course. Once they were done they all climbed out of the suitcase and luna locked it so nothing could escape. They then walked back in to find Joyce relaxing next to Jonathan, Nancy seemed to have left at this point. "Um, Joyce do you mind if we talk for a bit? I think We should discuss my current living arrangements." Joyce was stunned at the young girls grown up behavior on such a difficult subject that children shouldn't have to deal with "um, yeah sure. You probably have a family you need to return too in your world, or wherever it is your from right?" As she said this she had a sort of aching feeling. It seems she finally caught up with her feelings just then realizing she wanted to care for the girl, and already did as of she were her own daughter. She would miss this girl terribly but still, she deserved to be with her real parents. "Well, not exactly. At least unless you want me too?" "What? No! No! I would love you to stay, but your family?" With this everyone sat at the table as Luna drew a shaky breath not liking to explain this story "I erm, I don't have a family. I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was 1" at this the kids looked at her with wide eyes and Joyce looked on with so much pity she could cry "so, who took care of you your whole life?" Asked Lucas gently, the question seemed to cause her to shake in fear almost and her eyes darken "my aunt on my mother's side with her husband and their son, but I really don't want to go back there!" She burst out the last part almost teary-eyed making mike's heart hurt so badly wondering what those people did to his precious L "why not? Did they hurt you?" Asked Joyce in a protective manner, looking between the group Luna finally caved since friends don't lie "not exactly, they kind of just used me as a slave. Since I was four I would cook for the family, they didn't really teach me so I would always burn myself or cut myself. If I did something wrong like burn the food or drop a vase while cleaning they would yell at me and lock me in the cupboard which was my room. They would always say such horrible things about me being a worthless freak just like my parents were" As she explained this she slowly sank into herself her eyes rimmed with tears. Joyce then stood up and hugged her as Luna softly whimpered into her. The boys all gripping the table hard out of fury to whoever would hurt this little girl like that for her whole life. "well, if you want and only if you want. I was wondering if you would like to live with us, I would be happy to adopt you." Said Joyce stunning everyone especially the red-faced young girl who tried to speak through hiccups "y,yo you really m,m,mean it?" She asked shaking making Joyce cry while smiling at the little girl who clung to her even harder "yes please" she whispered making Joyce hug her new daughter.

Will and Jonathan to come over to greet their new sister. Jonathan took her first crying a little bit as he said "Hey there little one, welcome to the family. If you want, you can have my room and me and Will can live together so you have your own space." "Or if you want you can finally have the basement, ill let you use it." Said Joyce, Jonathan had been asking for years to have that as his bedroom since it was dark enough to use as a place to make his photos. Hearing this he fist pumped the air making L giggle in his grasp. Next, it was Wills turn to great his new sister and she beat him to it getting excited and jumping towards him with a huge hug bouncing around "will! You're going to be my brother too! I'm so happy!" She said squeezing him as he giggled and squeezed her back putting his head in her neck "yup, that's right sis. Welcome to the family. We will spoil you rotten. I'm so excited I have the coolest sister in the world!" He screamed and Mike, Lucas, and Dustin gave him high fives as well as congratulating L, Dustin then came up slightly teary eyed from this experience and hearing his close friends traumatic past patted her shoulder "Hey L, I'm so glad you finally have something nice in your life. You really deserve it. And can I be the first to officially welcome you to the party!" He said now hugging her and shaking her about making everyone else laugh as Lucas joined in too then mike and will, Joyce very happy was chiding them to be gentle with her new daughter. "Be careful boys! She is still a sensitive young girl after all." "Its okay mum" L said giggling and looking lovingly to her new mother who started to cry again, Jonathan smiled still teary-eyed and stroked his mothers back.

Joyce then ran off to make some lunch but a phew minutes later a loud bang was heard and a surprised shriek from Joyce "mom?!" Shouted the two American boys as luna uses the British equivalent "mum?!" They all ran in expecting the bad men to be their so Jonathan was first in a protective stance around the children and luna with her wand out just behind him. What they saw however was just Joyce running about trying to put out a fire from the stove which apparently exploded "Jonathan help me put this out quickly!" She shouted as she filled a bucket with water "no mom you cant use water it could electrocute us since it's still on!" Shouted Jonathan, the kids then watched as Luna stepped forward swishing her wand instantly dampening the fire to the amazement of the others and then once again twirled her wand while saying "repero" as the stove appeared to be moving and the rust itself was disappearing as if time was going backward. Within just a phew moments it looked good as new and made a ding sound signaling it was ready. Luna sighed with relief as she put her wand back and turned to see her friends amazed faces when Lucas just chimed in "yup, she's now the most awesome one here. I've lost my place." Dustin then chimed in sarcastically "okay one, duh you only just noticed and two since when were you the most at any point in time?" This caused a little play fight to erupt making the other kids giggle when Joyce came up to luna "thanks luna sweetie, you're a real life saver with your.. impossible magic and stuff." Luna smiled at the compliment with rosy cheeks, this whole time mike just watching her beam amazed at her powers and just that fact that she is an amazing person anyway, gosh he had fallen hard.

Joyce then continued to fumble about the kitchen clearly tired from the late nights as well as worrying about her late shift that evening. Noticing this Luna stepped forward gently grabbing her new mother's arm "mum if you want I can handle the cooking and chores, you have work late today right? Go and rest and I'll tell you when I'm done. I'm a pretty good cook now." she said with a high chin and puffing her chest out in pride, Joyce winced at the new memory of how she came to be so and tried to argue "what? No, its fine sweetie I have this, plus the chores are way too much for you to do by yourself." She said but Luna was persistent "nonsense" she turned with her wand in hand again tapping it on a chair before swishing it around as mops and brooms started to fly and fumble about cleaning, she pointed at the sink where dishes now cleaned themselves. The boys looked on in wonder Dustin putting both hands on his capped head as they all awe and laugh Jonathan had to duck as a brush nearly took his head off "sorry!" She chimed over her shoulder while she kept waving her wand making him and the kids giggle "no worries, thanks for helping with the chores." He said tapping her shoulder and ruffling her hair. "Mum, honestly go get some sleep, lunch will probably be ready in... Well actually just stay for lunch now I can cook quickly enough. As the brooms left to take care of the rest of the house and the cleaning rags flew out of the room like paper birds everyone sat at the table while she levitated some ingredients cutting and peel carrots and potatoes in mid-air as well as preparing the meats. "Since your working late and having a nap, how about I make a large lunch now then you go to sleep and we can have a snack for tea instead?" Everyone nodded in agreement excited and entertained by what she was doing. "Tea? That's so British of you. should we all wear fancy napkins?" Chided Will, he very rarely used sarcasm so this was a good sign he was starting to like Luna as she turned around with a devilish grin "well isn't that funny considering that's where I'm from. and are you sure you don't want to use your usual baby bib?" The sudden burn caused Dustin to shake the boy yelling as Lucas made a clackson noise and will mock dying on Dustin's shoulder, mike looked at his friends and shook his head at their antics while smiling loving them all for it. Now the ingredients floated through the air towards them as they all mingled and were covered in pastry that had decorations of pastry roses and such flying towards it like little birds and floating spirals. Despite at first being raw as it landed on the table it was clearly hot, golden and perfectly cooked and smelled great. "Its strudel, I hope you like it." She said sweetly while bringing the sides of veg and gravy as well as water to the table too. Everyone took a bite and their eyes were wide open from how good it tasted, Luna looked at them with anticipation as will just stood up surprising her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for now being my sister, because this is going to be happening a lot more often" this made everyone giggle especially Luna with a proud smirk as she patted his back and he went to sit down and ravage his lunch.

After everyone was so full they just sat there and Joyce finally left to have a nap. Luna smiled at this when will and Jonathan hugged her saying thank you for helping to take care of their mother "she never has time to take a nap even when we offer to help she won't let us since its so difficult and we have so much school work, thank you for helping out with this, I think she will start feeling better soon. She deserves it." Said Jonathan clutching onto his new sister who looked up at him happily "yes, she does." Was her only reply. "By the way what day is it?" She asked suddenly mike chirped missing being useful to L "er, November the 20th, why?" Luna just shrugged "well schools out at this time anyway so I can't go back till January. That gives us plenty of time for me to catch up from my lessons last year and for us to go over there and make my adoption official. I will have to get it confirmed with the ministry along with you guys." She said looking at her friend's Mike, Lucas, and Dustin. "Since muggles like yourselves aren't allowed to know about us unless we have an official statement, you guys will have to sign some documents, go to a little court session and stuff and basically just promise to never tell any other muggle who doesn't know of the magical world, about it," this made sense and Dustin started jumping around "wait! So we get to go to the magical world?! Like the one from our dungeons and dragons game?!" At this Will, Mike and Lucas's eyes widened and they drew in a breath of anticipation looking at Luna for confirmation, to this she smiled and nodded. The boys all started running about and yelling yes! When Jonathan hit Dustin at the back of the head gently and shushing them so they don't wake up Joyce. "Okay Luna, I'm pretty sure me and mom have the weekend off next week so how about we all go then for two days. You guys ask your parents if you can come for like camping or something okay?" The boys nodded furiously "wait how will we get there?" Asked Lucas suddenly. Luna scrunched her face thinking of the best way to get there. "Well I'm not sure about the magical civilization in America so I will sort that out once everyone knows I'm alive back in England. Don't worry we don't need to get a flight, it won't take long to get there and won't cost a penny either. I'll look around town until then to see if I can find any hidden magical homes or pubs or something. Maybe then we can use flue powder rather than other methods that make you feel rather ill." "Like travel sickness?" Dustin asked "yeah but really bad, you would probably all throw up," she said honestly making everyone hope she doesn't use that method, Jonathan being the big brother noticed something, however, "Woah, hang on. you are not walking about during the day looking for places like that. That is so dangerous even if you do have magic powers or whatever." He says crossing his arms towards his sister saying that the decision is final. Luna grumbled but accepted "fine, I guess I'll be directed to them once all this is sorted out in London." The kids started getting really excited "dudes were going to London! Oh my god and its next week!" Dustin said in a high pitched squeak gripping mikes arms who was equally excited jumping up and down. "So don't forget to ask your parents and pack!" Said Luna. With that, they all spent the rest of the day teaching luna about different things in the kitchen and living room and she showed them some more things in her bag and pockets. They all left soon saying they will come back the next day and tell their parents about the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5 - Polyjuice Potion

Everyone was able to go to the "camping trip" and Joyce agreed to go as well, the rest of the week luna spent reading books to help catch up on school work. One day when the boys came back to go into Lunas suitcase they found her in her classroom area, every surface covered in open books that were moving into the right positions on the shelves once she was done with them. "What's this book about L?" Asked mike showing her a book named the greatest of herbology "oh, herbology is about ingredients to most potions and how to grow them, find them and what they look like. For instance this is a mandrake" she showed mike scooting up next to him close making him blush furiously hardly concentrating on what she was saying "its good to have these because some plants are very dangerous, if you pulled out this plant you see without protective gear covering your ears it would scream and the noise would be fatal. You must always know how to handle live ingredients, sometimes dead ones too." As she finished mike put the book down which started to move to its original place in the wall, he was starting to get used to the whole magic thing now but it was still so amazing. "Hey L, I have a question." Dustin asked, luna looked up once again with a happy smile "of course, what is it?" Dustin cleared his throat " well, I was wondering why none of this causes you to get drained anymore or bleed from your nose?" It was a good question that caused the rest of the group to look towards luna with curiosity as she nodded "ah, that would be because I remember how to properly use my abilities without straining myself. Also, the use of the wand takes up most of the magical use itself, we can't really use our magic without a wand otherwise what happened to me would constantly happen and it would eventually damage our brains. In fact, I'm pretty sure most wizards and witches cant use magic without a wand at all, only a phew." Satisfied with the answer Dustin nodded.

Lucas then nodded towards her book "whatcha reading there L?" He asked causing luna to lift her book to show the cover which read 3rd years potions lessons "its got recipes for potions and general tips for potion making and such. I was just about to attempt to make one at my cauldron over there" she finished pointing the book to the big black cauldron next to a tall shelf full of small draws each with named ingredients "Woah! Real witchy stuff! Can we help?" Dustin asked excited at the concept of brewing a real potion. Wills' ears seemed to prick up at this conversation being a sorcerer in their game, he loves all of these magical aspects and wants to get involved with as much of it as possible without being a bother to his sister. Luna smiled "sure! I'm making a batch of poly juice potion so if Dustin you could hold the book and tell me what ingredients I need and in the specific order as well as any instructions, Lucas if you could search for what Dustin says in the cupboards, if you cant see it ill get it, mike if you want you can weigh the correct amount Dustin asks for using the measuring jugs and weighing scales over their" she points to a table covered in strangely old fashioned looking equipment such as brassy weighing scales with weights next to it. "Oh, and Will. You like sorcerers and stuff don't you? Would you like to stir it?" As she asked this Will jumped up towards her gave her a quick hug while silently screaming like a fangirl and grabbed the huge spoon inside the cauldron. This made luna giggle and she cast a spell "incendio" directed bellow the cauldron making the whole thing light up, she then slowly waved her wand above the empty cauldron "aquamente" and the cauldron was suddenly full of water that quickly began to bubble. The boys couldn't wipe the smile off their faces as they eagerly got into position and luna looked on watching them all with a loving smile. Dustin gave out specific commands and Lucas quickly found each ingredient whether in a jar or bag and gave it to mike who measured them out perfectly. Luna would tell them when to be careful with any ingredient but it was a pretty simple potion so nothing too dangerous to use. She would also look over Will and make sure he was mixing correctly as the liquid would change colours "okay, so the last thing iss.. a pinch of tar-tartacula leaves crushed" Lucas found them passing them to mike after luna yelled at him for throwing her ingredients who crushed a small amount and brought it over to the cauldron, everyone now was surrounding it as he began to sprinkle them in causing it to bubble and flare a little with small firework looking things coming from it.

Everyone ducked from this in surprise and Luna was the first to stick her head up and examine the creation as it calmed "its perfect!" She says despite the boy's disgust at how it looked am smelled "it smells disgusting though!" Said Lucas "yes, it is. Tastes like goblin piss but it does its job amazingly." Will then questioned what it was that they had made in fact "yeah, what does a polyjuice potion even do?" Luna swished the fire to go out and picked up a ladle to place some of the lumpy liquid into a glass goblet making Dustin and mike heave. "This Will, can make you look exactly like someone else for just over an hour. All you need to add to it now is someone's hair" so she grabbed one of Dustin's hairs making him yell and grab the effected area as she dropped the curly locks into the drink. "Right, anyone want to test it first?" After she asked everyone backed away so Luna shrugged "alright then." And with that she took a huge gulp of it making the boys gasp, she gagged at the disgusting drunk but swallowed it and clutched her stomach as she dropped the glass goblet causing it to smash. She crumbled to the other side of the room before falling to her knees, her friends surrounding her in worry "L!? L!? Are you okay!? Luna say something!" Mike was worrying grabbing her shoulders "oh god did it go wrong!? Is she dying!?" Yelled Dustin making matters worse causing Will to almost cry trying to get to his sister through mike who wasn't budging from her. Bu then they all noticed as her skin began to bubble and change shape and colour, her hair became shorter and curly and within the next phew moments of the boys slowly stepping away from her with wide mouths.

She released her held breath suddenly feeling fine and stood up, but this time looking like Dustin but in her clothes "So? How do I look? Like Dustin? She questioned the boys who wouldn't speak, after a phew moments of waiting she decided to just go to the full-length mirror and found out for herself "merlins beard!" She exclaimed still with her light voice and British accent, she started to turn to get a better look at her figure and make sure it worked correctly while giggling at the realization that she looks just like her friend who just then fainted from the experience, everyone turned to face him and they all helped to get him out of the suitcase and into Wills room where it now resided. Mike and Lucas then carried him to Wills bed. After luna ran to get a cloth dipped in cold water, as soon as she placed it on his head he jumped up with deep breaths and looked at luna again in confusion for a second before realisation took him. "Oh my god your me?!" He screamed grabbing luna who just smiled and nodded "yes, your brew of polyjuice potion was exceptional. Well done to all of you." With that she pointed her wand to her head and she began to transform back to her normal self which made the boys sigh with relief "that was weird, like so, so weird" said Lucas closing his eyes with his fingers on his temples, Will only nodded a response as mike looked at her "Don't. do. that. ever. again." He said in a dark tone that made luna shiver and squeak out an "okay" before mike hugged her while still breathing heavily not caring that his friends and her brother were watching. They were still too shocked to even care themselves.


	6. Chapter 6 - 5 star hotel

The week continued with them learning more about lunas magic and her studying in her trunk while they were at school. Soon however it was Friday evening and the boys arrived at the Byers house with big coats and packed bags. "Okay, shall we go Luna sweetie?" Asked Joyce towards her daughter who nodded "Okay everyone, I'm afraid I couldn't find another method of transport except for aperating, it is very quick however so if you would please just hold these and use them if you need to once we get there." She gave each person a plastic bag to their disgust, it meant this would make them feel ill, but they didn't mind too much if it was only for a moment. "Okay now stand in a circle" they did as they were bid, Luna then put her hand in the middle. "Okay, now each of you hold onto my hand or someone else's connected to it." Once they had done so they looked at her for the next instruction, breathing slightly heavily with both nerves and excitement to visit the magical world. "Okay now hold tight and on the count of three, we will be sent there. One,two,three." With that it felt like their bodies were becoming liquid and swimming together in a gut-wrenching way until only moments later they became solid again and in an unknown location where it was dark outside. All except luna wobbled around kneeling to the floor and emptying their guts into the plastic bag, but after just a phew seconds of heavy breathing, they were all fine. And stood up throwing the bags away. "Right, well everyone. Welcome to London." She said as they walked around the corner to see the grand structure of the illuminated big ben. Everyone looked up in awe and excitement in such a cool holiday location. Will and Joyce grasping each other's hands excitedly "right, shall we go find a hotel? We can sightsee tomorrow morning before we go to the ministry of magic if you like." Everyone agreed as Luna lead the way, this was her city after all so she would know where to go. They all noticed so many foreign things such as chip shops, old castles, and buildings, even the accents. Not all were like Lunas which surprised them, mike would ask luna about them. She would answer how they were northerners and their accents were Yorkshire or from Liverpool. Mike didn't really care that much he just liked to be close to Luna and have her attention, his friends got the hint walking just behind them with smirks except for Will, Jonathan and Joyce who were pointing at most things around them really exited.

Luna stood outside a 5-star hotel but Joyce suddenly caught up and said "um, sorry sweetie but I don't think we will be able to afford this" Luna then turned to Joyce with a cheeky smile "well I had an idea, you know that film star wars you boys love?" The boys nodded wondering where this was going "well I know a spell to make them believe whatever I say. Just so we can have a nice room for one night. I know its a little bad but I am a witch after all, besides one-night won't hurt them." Her mother looked disapprovingly at first but eventually caved, curious to know this 5-star treatment "shes seriously gonna use the force" whispered Dustin fist-pumping Lucas both waiting for it to happen, watching intently as she got to the front desk. Once there the woman looked at her sweetly "hello there miss, what can I help you with?" Luna swished her wand in the woman's direction out of view causing a dark green smog to come from it and towards the woman going into her nose, the woman's face soon fell as if she was incredibly tired. Luna spoke very clearly "I want 2 of your finest rooms available for a one night stay, as well as full roast dinners for 3 to be sent immediately to each room, also the keys to the mini bars inside of them and all of this for free please." As soon as she was finished speaking the woman nodded giving her the keys to two joined rooms on the top floor with balconies. "Of course, please enjoy your stay." Said the woman still looking slightly dazed. Luna took the keys and smiled sweetly before thanking the woman. Everyone entered the elevator, Jonathan pressed the top floor. As the doors were closing everyone looked solemn almost and as soon as they closed they all turned to luna screaming and laughing at how cool that was and this in general "a 5-star hotel?! On the top floor?! With a balcony and room service?!" Dustin screamed making Joyce laugh "honestly! I think we fell inside of a film or something once we met you luna, this is nuts!" Said Lucas with a huge grin on his face. This made luna giggle as she ruffled her friend's hair. The door opened and they found their joining two rooms with 3 beds each, a kitchen, a dining table, a living room with minibar and a huge tv next to the doors to the joining balconies overlooking the old castles and buildings of London each lit with gentle warm glows in the dark night, as they looked out they saw big ben once again in the distance faintly hearing the sound of its bells. This made Luna sigh with the memories of being home once again, well not quite. Once she was in Diagon Ally or Hogwarts she would feel at home. Mike watched her, looking at the girl who changed his life completely, making his little world of Hawkins cross the pond and even bring magic and adventure, being chased by monsters and government officials alike. He walked towards her and held her hand then as they both stood in silence watching the beautiful city of London.

After a phew moments of peaceful silence luna gently speaks "Now that I have my memories back I know what you meant when you were talking to me inside the gym that time, about the snowball. And, about the kiss." Mike turned to her in surprise, his cheeks suddenly redding. He noticed she was blushing as well and only darting her eyes towards him occasionally, "oh, um yeah. I guess we should talk about that huh?" He said with a shaky voice. "I would like to go." Mike was taken aback for a moment watching her blush deepen as she looked into his eyes properly this time. "R,really?" He whispered in disbelief, not really expecting it since she was way out of his league, what would she want with a loser like him. "You were really kind to me, so unconditionally. I didn't even know who I was and could hardly talk to you yet still you took me in, fed me and protected me." She said smiling at him "it's not like you didn't do the same, you risked your life to save Will, someone you barely knew." Mike replied, Luna giggled looking out to the scenery, But Mike's was perfect staring at her " I think it's kinda just in my nature to help those in need. But still, I felt safe with you. I still do. You're incredibly kind and sweet and take yourself for granted which you shouldn't." She looked back at mike who just wanted to kiss her again "your one of the most amazing people I know for all this, truly. Your kind, brave, loyal. You would make a great Gryffindor." This made mike confused "whats a Gryffindor?" He asked, "at my school Hogwarts, you are divided into 4 houses, in your first year the sorting hat is placed on your head and decides what kind of a person you are to see which house would best suit you. Once your in that house you cannot change and you are like a family. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw which is very I am. Those personality traits of yours best suit the Gryffindor lions I think." She said smiling coming closer to him. He felt a warm buzz of pride in his chest suddenly giving him more confidence. "So you didn't mind the kiss then?" He asked her with his newfound courage making her blush once again "no." Was all she said while smiling slightly "so, can I do it again?" He asked staring at her lips. She was shocked for a moment but slowly inched closer until their lips met for just a phew moments then she drew away from the stunned mike and whispered "yes." Before walking away into the room.

Mike watched her go unable to move, he's been like this so many times in her presence just shocked and amazed but never as much as this. He turned around and leaned on the balcony. As he slid down to sit on the floor, a huge grin appearing on his face. Then he heard some giggles and kissing noises and he turned in horror to see Dustin and Lucas peering from the other balcony after clearly just watching and listening to the whole thing "dude! Way to go buddy!" Whispered Dustin loud enough for mike to hear him who buried his embarrassed face in his hands "don't tell will or Jonathan, they will kill me." He said, his hands muffling his words.


End file.
